


【all路】《兽王的男人们》【怀孕生子，R18】（7）

by gutingzhi



Category: One Piece
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutingzhi/pseuds/gutingzhi
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 20





	【all路】《兽王的男人们》【怀孕生子，R18】（7）

【7】

无疑，萨博是个体贴的情人、温柔的哥哥，他本打算陪伴身心俱疲的路飞度过一个平静的夜晚，但是眼前的景象又一次的让他感到了挫败。  
路飞如果不想做，罗是不会强迫他的，这一次很显然也是路飞主动的结果，也许他是想借着性爱让自己感到舒服一些，也许是多日不见过于想念罗，也许只是单纯的追求性爱的愉悦——萨博还是小看路飞了。  
反而是一直不怎么爱说话的罗，总能敏感地捕捉到路飞的想法，并能根据路飞的心思做出他喜欢的反应。  
路飞并不是个健壮的少年，身上的肌肉虽然看上去很有力量，但是很薄，腹部十分不和谐地隆起一块，那一块已经很有分量了，这让正面仰躺的路飞感到些微的不舒服，他想用侧身的姿势，但是侧身的话罗就不太方便了，他隐忍着，没有心思再去管自己的呻吟，转而用那只手托住了自己的肚子。  
萨博当然不会眼睁睁的看着路飞受罪，他爬上床，将路飞的上半身托起来，安放在自己的怀中，充当了路飞的靠枕，然后——不可避免地看到了路飞的腿间卖力工作的罗。  
他和路飞独处的时光极少，大多数时候他们之间会横插着一个罗。  
人鱼没有穿衣服遮挡隐私部位的习惯，他们在繁殖期的交配行为从来不会避着其他的族人，他们极少有独立空间的需求，对于人与人之间的距离缺乏界限感。就像海水，哪里有缝隙就填去哪里，既包容一切，又溶解一切。  
人鱼有很强的共情能力，他不止可以敏感地感受到路飞的情绪，只要他愿意，他能洞察任何人。  
在最开始的时候，罗感受到了萨博对他的抵触，却没有识趣地退缩回去，反倒利用了萨博对路飞的爱意，一次又一次地试探着萨博的底线，在他快要忍无可忍的时候识趣的住手。然而，在底线允许范围之内的事情做多了，人的底线就会降低，于是人鱼继续试探他的底线，一次一次的试探之后，他成功的将三人溶解成了一个共同体。  
萨博冷眼看着弟弟的性器在人鱼的嘴里勃起、胀大、颤抖，路飞的体毛稀疏，并不怎么遮挡视线，柱身和下面的两颗球在罗地侍弄下时隐时现，人鱼挺拔的鼻子时而撞上他的下腹，引来路飞一阵细微地抖动。他的整根性器颜色通红，湿淋淋的，已经濒临爆发的边缘，罗张开了口，整根含进嘴里，脸部肌肉一收一放地挤压着，吹一下，路飞一抖，吸一下，路飞猛烈一抖。  
路飞整个身体软软地靠在萨博怀里，高一声低一声的呻吟，可爱的小圆脸泛着情动的红潮，他闭着眼睛享受着这种愉悦，眼睫根部沾着一些细碎的小水粒，在灯光下闪动着光芒。  
“啊……特拉男，不、不要……”  
因为太过于舒服，他有点受不住了，脚趾蜷缩，腿部的肌肉绷紧，腰部挺起，头部后仰，枕在身后萨博的肩膀上，颈部薄薄的一层皮肤下面的喉结急促地滚来滚去。萨博盯着那圆滚滚的喉结，片刻，伸出手去，轻微地握住了他的脖子，用手掌感受着弟弟的喉结在手掌中滚来滚去的感觉，这种生动的勾引，让他非常地——想舔。  
没忍住，他伸出舌头，给了那个圆滚滚的小东西一个火热潮湿地吻，这个动作因为使用者过于贪婪而显得有些猥琐，路飞的感受也是强烈的，他感到路飞的身体僵了一下。  
但他并没有停下，两手反而穿过路飞的腋下，用食指和拇指夹住了路飞的乳头，两颗乳粒被刺激了几下，变得坚硬而挺立，两颗乳粒大小形状像樱桃，坚硬却有弹性。他时而夹在指间捻弄，时而往外拉扯几下，些微的刺痛令路飞更有感觉，他情不自禁地把两手搭在萨博的手上，似乎想拒绝这种刺激，又似乎是在鼓励萨博弄得更大力一些。  
“萨博啊……萨博、停手……啊……我有点痛、了……唔。”  
他身下的罗模仿性交的频率，引导路飞在他口里抽插，性器的顶端顶着罗口腔尽头的食管，他的嘴巴被塞得满满的，无法吞咽的口水以及路飞性器顶端流出的水混合着，顺着他的嘴角流下。  
温吞的口交渐渐不能再满足路飞，他转而捧住了罗的头，用力地撞击了一下。  
——罗的眼眶一下子红了，路飞的性器顶到了他的扁桃体，他强忍住强烈的呕吐感。  
幸而接下来的几下令他渐渐习惯了这种撞击，他的舌头已经无法继续为路飞提供舔舐的服务，在路飞一阵激烈地撞击之后，他被死死地按在路飞的胯部，食管里冲进一股一股的精液。  
“啊……”路飞发出了一声短促的泣音。  
射精持续了好几秒，直到性器再也射不出什么，渐渐软在他口里，路飞才长出了一口气，放开了他的头。  
罗扭脸咳嗽了几声，才缓过一口气来。  
完全瘫软的路飞躺在萨博的怀里大口大口地喘息，眼角带着泪，没有平常大睁着双眼元气满满的少年模样，整个人散发着慵懒、性感的风情，想到他这幅迷人小男人的样子是因为自己造成的，罗眯了眯眼，他很满意路飞的表现。  
他伸手挠了挠路飞的下巴，路飞的眼神有些失焦，但还是看向了他，二人柔情蜜意对视片刻，谁也没舍得将视线从对方身上移开。罗的嘴角渐渐溢出笑意，忽然充满暗示地咬了咬下唇，他伸出了艳红的舌，舔去嘴角的精液，像是在吃什么美味的好东西。  
强烈的视觉冲击让路飞感到自己的下体像被电了一下，他有些狼狈地并上双腿企图掩饰。他的形容词储备很有限，满肚子的柔情磕磕绊绊的化为短短几个字：“特拉、男……最、最可爱……”  
——直到萨博再次捏痛了他的乳头，路飞才回过神来，注意到了身后的萨博。  
心有不甘的萨博附在他的耳边，低低地问：“这里……想要吗？”  
他的手指在路飞股间那个小口按了一下。  
路飞有旺盛的体力，萨博不知道其他两人面对路飞是什么情况，他只知道路飞可以游刃有余的对付他和罗两个——所以他觉得自己的要求不过分。  
罗是个医生，他告诫过他们三个，在路飞怀孕的头三个月，不许进入路飞的身体，现今路飞已经怀孕四个月了，应该可以放开限制了吧？  
“罗，可以吗？”萨博询问。  
路飞同样充满期待地望着他，他们都已经忍了很久了。  
罗点了点头，不放心地叮嘱了一句：“要小心些，不可以太激烈。”  
二人的脸上同时出现了一种堪称为欢欣鼓舞的神情，路飞当即变换姿势，趴在床上背对着萨博，萨博则跪坐在路飞身边，首先狠狠地抓了几把他的屁股肉。  
萨博的手指像龙爪一样灵活、有力、细长，相对来说，他一向是做前戏做的最好的。  
索隆的风格是潦草和野蛮，往往路飞还没完全准备好，他就冲了进来，虽然很爽但通常也会让路飞痛地叫出声，山治过于注重路飞的感受而放不开手脚，往往需要路飞出声鼓励。  
第一根手指很快进入了肠道，萨博控制着节奏，既不让路飞太舒服以致于过早地射精，也不会让他毫无愉悦的感觉，他知道路飞肠道内的敏感点在何处，在一开始的时候他尽量不碰那里。  
对于性爱，路飞当然是坦率的，也毫无负担地享受着性爱的愉悦，但是被萨博触碰的地方毕竟属于隐私部位，尤其是在对方用认真的神情、火热的目光盯着他那个地方的时候，他也会感到不好意思啊，所以他想看又不敢向后看。  
他有挺长的一段时间没做了，后面非常紧，萨博花了比平常更多的时间才进了第二根手指，肠道似乎分泌了一些液体，发出了咕啾咕啾的水声，前面的性器顶端流出了一些水，开始慢慢变得坚硬，到第三根手指进入的时候，萨博赞叹了一声。  
“好厉害，路飞，你的后面喷水了呢。”  
是、是吗？他能喷水，真的很厉害吗？别人不会喷水的吗？  
路飞的脑袋发胀，心里因为萨博的赞美隐隐有些高兴，他舔了舔嘴角，罗适时地将一杯水递到他的唇边，他这时才意识到自己有些干渴，于是就着罗的手喝了小半杯。  
“那就不要再等了，进来吧，萨博！”  
专心侍弄他后穴的手一顿，继而撤了出来，路飞感到有液体缓慢地流出了穴口，他收缩了一下，发现那个地方被弄得很软了，并不太受控制。  
男性兽人解开了裤口，露出一直被压抑着的紫红色性器，三根手指的尺寸明显与这根大东西不能相提并论，路飞看着这根东西，心砰砰跳着，有点紧张。  
火热的龟头终于抵上了娇小的穴口，路飞的手指紧紧抓着床单，感受着龟头挤开褶皱，坚定不移地挺进，穴口彻底被撑开，紧紧地箍住侵略者，路飞无法再承受，带着哭腔喊着：“到底了吗？”  
“还没有。”  
“呜呜……萨博……慢、慢一些啊……啊、啊……”  
萨博停顿了一下，待路飞喘了几口气，稍微缓和之后，猛然一捅到底！  
一刹那的尖锐痛苦令路飞短促地惨叫了一声，其后是绵延不绝的钝痛，路飞忍不住嘤嘤低泣了几声。不过凭借以往的经验，路飞知道接下来的事情无需担忧了。  
体内的性器跳动着、膨胀着，萨博弓下了腰，安慰的亲吻着他背部的肌肤，力道适中的揉了揉他的腰部紧张的肌肉，令路飞舒服了不少。  
人鱼也在一旁轻声安慰，他和路飞面对面地躺在一起，一边安抚性的拍着他的背，一边为他唱起了歌。  
人鱼歌声的美丽程度可以迷惑敌人，如果不为杀人，歌声具有镇定和安慰人心的力量。萨博虽然可以听到人形罗的歌声，但是人鱼族自有属于他们的一套语言系统，他听不懂罗在唱什么，但这不妨碍他一脸难以言喻的表情。  
——在别人做爱的时候唱歌，什么毛病？  
tbc


End file.
